PPG and RRB do D&D
by Tosotc
Summary: As a request from the Professor, the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys have agreed to do a game of D&D with him. So come along on the adventures they have on and off the tabletop. There will be pairings, but they will change over time. I also intend to have some bad language and violence here. Not good with summaries, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls or Dungeons and Dragons. They are owned by their respective companies.**_

* * *

"You want us to do what?" Brick said as he sat at a table with everyone else. To his left was Butch and further down was Boomer. All three boys were now teens, and were all lazing about the kitchen table in the Utonium household. They had also turned good and were 'decent' citizens so to speak. Currently all three of them had become friends with the girls, with Boomer dating Bubbles. Butch had looked like he was about to fall asleep, and Boomer was bobbing his head to some music.

"Yeah, Professor, you want us to do what?" Blossom asked. She and her sisters sat across from the boys, in matching colors. Buttercup was busy twirling a basketball on her finger her eyes not actually focusing on anything. Bubbles was sitting there actually paying attention to what the three people were talking about.

Sitting at the head of the table was the Professor. He was bringing in some stuff from the lab/basement as he got the table ready. He had put a long sheet of graphing paper that covered most of the table. He had brought out some sort of plastic, a couple of books, some figurines and a lot of dices of varying shapes and sizes. "Well, since it was my birthday tomorrow, and we'll be having a big party then, I wanted to try this out with you guys now!" the Professor said.

"Dungeons and Dragons though?" Blossom asked as she stared at the books. "Isn't that the game those odd nerds play?"

"You should feel at home then," Brick taunted. There was a taunting smile on his lips as he looked at his counter part.

"Watch it Jojo," Blossom said with a glare. Brick shrugged but looked back at the Professor.

"So you want us to play with dolls?" Buttercup stated looking at the small thing in front of her. "I'm not sure Professor."

"Oh come on guys," Bubbles added. "What's the harm in trying? I mean it will be like our gift for the Professor." She then looked at her parent. "Well, it's not like we didn't do that but..."

"I know dear. But please, I haven't done this since my college days. I wanted to try and show you guys some of my hobbies to you!" the Professor stated.

"I heard you weren't that much of a geek when you were younger though," Brick said as he rolled a die.

"It was different back then. When I finally thought of my girls, I decided I needed to turn over a new leaf." The older man started to set some stuff up and handing out character sheets and pencils. He had spent money to get all of these, especially since he had not played since earlier editions and he had to get a new dungeon master's guide, monster manual, and character books. "This game also kept me focused on making the girls."

"How so?" Blossom asked as she took the character book and flipped through it.

"Well, we went on adventures about strong people doing some great things." The professor looked fondly at it. "And I always remembered three flying girls who saved my life when I play with strong women." He said with a smile. This caused the girls to smile back at him.

"So are we doing this or what?" Brick asked. "I mean I have nothing better to do at the moment."

"We are," Blossom nodded.

"I really don't want to though," Buttercup said. Blossom gave her a glare. "What?"

"Buttercup we're doing this for the Professor." The black haired girl crossed her arms.

"Fine, fine." Bubbles patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry Buttercup! I'm sure you'll come to enjoy this. I mean you do like playing those RPG video games don't you?" Bubbles reassured her.

"Yeah...I guess..." As this was happening, Brick smacked both Boomer and Butch across the head.

"I didn't do it!" Butch shouted as he woke up and looked around. Boomer merely took off his headphones and looked at the paper in front of him. Seeing no teacher or principal there Butch looked at the snickering Buttercup and the annoyed Brick. "What gives man?"

"You were sleeping. We're trying out D&D," Brick said as he shoved papers to his brother.

"What!? You know I don't like this geeky shit."

"Don't worry about it, we're doing this for him." Brick said as he pointed at the Professor. Butch frowned. As much as he hated doing weird geeky things like this, he did like hanging out at the girls' house. They were sexy to look at after all.

"What are we doing babe?" Boomer asked his girlfriend softly.

"We're playing D&D," Bubbles replied.

"D&D?" The blonde boy tilted his head, looked around and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure why not. As long as you're playing babe."

"Great! Now that everyone has agreed, why don't you make your characters?" the Professor gives both sides of the table a copy of the player's handbook. "We'll start when you're done."

The girls and boys then start to make their characters.

"Oh!" Brick remembered before they had to start, grabbing everyone's attention. "I have one request."

"What is it Brick?" the Professor asked.

"I request we don't make up names."

"What? Why?" Bubbles asked.

"I know all of you pretty well now, and I do mean all of you," Brick said as he stared at everyone at the table. "You guys will take at least four hours to make a name up."

"That is not true!" Butch shouted.

"You took thirty minutes to name yourself in Bloodborne you ass," Brick said. "And knowing these guys, they'll probably take forever to choose a name too."

"But that's part of the game!" Bubbles complained.

"It's all I'm asking for."

"For this game, how about we just go with your names," the Professor said calmly. "Next time you can make your own names."

"Fine..." Bubbles said pouting again

* * *

 _ **I know it isn't much. Heck I'm even going to make a second chapter based all around the characters the people have made. But the plan for this story is that I will switch off every chapter. One chapter dedicated to them actually playing and then another chapter of them being in the real world. I hope everyone is fine with that.**_


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm using this chapter to give you the basics of what Dungeons and Dragons are, as well as a small amount of info about what classes I chose for the characters. I thought these would fit them a lot so it would make sense to give it to them.

* * *

The Professor looked at the teens as they were making their characters. "Okay kids, I'm going to explain a few things to you."

"That would help," Boomer said thankfully as he rubbed his head. "All these things are so confusing to me."

"Really? I'm already so close to finishing," Brick said.

"It's because you're a nerd," Butch stated.

"I'm almost done too though!" Bubbles pouted.

"You're not a nerd though."

"Wait you're almost done?" Blossom asked. "How? There's too much to consider when making a character." The red haired girl had a frown on her face as she looked at her sheet.

"It's because you're trying to min-max," Buttercup said with some anger in her voice. "You always do that when we play any sort of game. Takes forever, I'm glad that Brick even asked for us to make names."

"But it makes sense to do so." Blossom looked at her sister. "Don't you want to be the best in something?"

"But part of this game is about role playing!" Bubbles shouted out. "You know to act like your character, as well as to you know…not look at the numbers yet."

"I agree with her with her for once," Brick said. "It's something simple Red." He looked at everyone. "So just roll four six sided die, take out the lowest score and that's the number for one of your abilities."

"Okay now that is out of the way, let me explain the abilities who for those who do not understand it," the Professor interrupted. "There are six main attributes. Not every class needs it every attribute so be sure to place your scores accordingly. The scale is from 1 to 20 with some items making the numbers go beyond twenty."

Boomer, Butch and Buttercup nodded.

 _"Now, strength determines how hard you hit and how much you carry. Most weapons are based on this stat."_

"No duh…" Brick muttered before getting kicked by Blossom under the table. "Ow! Hey what gives?" Blossom gave him a hard look. Brick rolled his eyes but shut his mouth.

 _"Dexterity determines your speed as wells your stealth and how graceful you are. Other weapons use this stat instead."_

"I guess Butch doesn't have much of that huh?" Buttercup said with a smirk.

"Neither do you," Butch retorted earning a kick from his counterpart.

 _"Constitution determines how much health you have. This stat also determines some ability checks seeing as poisons affect stat."_

"So that one is important," Boomer muttered to himself.

 _"Intelligence is how smart you are. It's how much you've learned over time through studying."_

"Something both Brick and Blossom have a lot of!" Bubbles said enthusiastically. The two redheads gave her a smile, although Brick was more like an raised eyebrow.

 _"Wisdom is how you perceive your surroundings as well as how well you read other people."_

"So another smart thing for smart people," Butch snorted.

 _"Lastly there is charisma. It's how you well you speak and influence others."_

"And that is the ability for mouthy people," Brick said looking at everyone at the table. This received glares from most of the teens there.

"Now there are a lot of races and classes in the game," The Professor said. "Don't worry about what you look like just yet. I'll let you introduce yourselves within the game. For now though, when you finish let me see your sheets to see if you got the ability scores right now.

"Got it," Brick said as he handed his sheet over. "You going to say things about our classes too? Just so other people can understand what we chose?"

"Why not." The professor said with a smile.

* * *

 **CHARACTER SHEETS:**

 **Brick** :

 **Level 1 Rogue**

 **HP: 11**

 **Armor Class: 16**

 **Strength: 10**

 **Dexterity: 18**

 **Constitution: 16**

 **Intelligence: 11**

 **Wisdom: 12**

 **Charisma: 17**

 _Rogues are the shady types. They stay in the shadows and fight using underhanded tactics. They lie, cheat and steal to get along in life. They tend to have a sneak attack against enemies giving them the edge in battle._

* * *

 **Butch:**

 **Level 1 Barbarian**

 **HP: 15**

 **Armor Class: 15**

 **Strength: 19**

 **Dexterity: 15**

 **Constitution 17**

 **Intelligence: 8**

 **Wisdom: 8**

 **Charisma: 8**

 _Barbarians are big meaty fighters. They don't need armor with their rage fueling them. They love fighting and don't tend to think things through._

* * *

 **Boomer:**

 **Level 1 Warlock**

 **HP: 10**

 **Armor Class: 12**

 **Strength: 9**

 **Dexterity: 12**

 **Constitution: 15**

 **Intelligence: 13**

 **Wisdom: 10**

 **Charisma: 18**

 _Warlocks are mages who gain their abilities and magic by making a pact with a being from another plane of existence. They tend to get special abilities from their patron._

* * *

 **Blossom:**

 **Level 1 Wizard**

 **HP: 8**

 **Armor Class: 12**

 **Strength: 8**

 **Dexterity: 14**

 **Constitution: 14**

 **Intelligence: 18**

 **Wisdom: 11**

 **Charisma: 11**

 _Wizards, unlike most other mages, gain their magic through lots of learning. They read books to earn their magic and are a bit more scholarly than the rest._

* * *

 **Buttercup**

 **Level 1 Fighter**

 **HP: 13**

 **Armor Class: 18**

 **Strength: 19**

 **Dexterity: 10**

 **Constitution: 17**

 **Intelligence: 9**

 **Wisdom: 12**

 **Charisma: 11**

 _Fighters are simple. Just like barbarians, they are the front line fighters in a battle. However, unlike barbarians, they have martial prowess. This allows them to use all weapons and armor._

* * *

 **Bubbles**

 **Level 1 Bard**

 **HP: 9**

 **Armor Class: 13**

 **Strength: 10**

 **Dexterity: 14**

 **Constitution: 12**

 **Intelligence: 12**

 **Wisdom: 13**

 **Charisma: 19**

 _Bards are musicians people who study magic as well. However, they are far more personable and use music as their medium for magic._

* * *

"So are we ready to begin?" the Professor asked.

"Yeah, we're good to go." Bubbles stated as everyone got their papers back.

"Okay then. If we're done, let us begin." The Professor said with a smile. "Our story starts..."


End file.
